Tamsoft/MegaTagmension Blanc
Tamsoft is a Maker character that is playable in MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies. She represents the gaming company Tamsoft Corporation. Tamsoft is starring as the Class President, a Zombie, a Senior and Helper No.1. Profile Appearance Tamsoft is a well-developed young girl with a fair complexion and sharp blue eyes accent with orange eye shadow. At the lower left corner of her left eye is a beauty mark. Her long blue hair is worn in a ponytail held with a thick knot of hair and splits into two sections, with her bangs mostly cut short and straightened with a few long strands left loose on the right. Attached to the knot of hair is an orange sphere with blue pieces sticking out of it. Tamsoft wears a white elbow-length top showing off the center of her torso and accent in navy and light orange. On the left breast is the Tamsoft logo. Her light blue pleat skirt has a white linked diamond design with a large, red gradient ribbon wrapped around her waist with tails reminiscent of wings. Her brown loafers accent her white stockings held with orange ribbon. She also wears a red ribbon on a string around her neck with fringed tails and a pink mascot character resting in the middle. Personality Relationships Story MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies Scene 2 Scene 3 Scene 4 Scene 5 Scene 6 Scene 7 Scene 8 Scene 9 Scene 10 Scene 11 Scene 12 Gameplay Tamsoft is rather similar to Neptune in gameplay, using a long blade (except it's a one handed weapon), and even has a similar play style. The difference is that unlike Neptune, whose moveset allows her a degree of flank defense and better recovery time, Tamesoft's combos are very powerful and she is more vulnerable at the ends of combos due to slower recovery time. In a motion unique to her character, Tamsoft has an animation after a long string of combos where she will do a flip toss of her odachi from one hand to the other, during which she is very vulnerable to attack, which is highly similar to Blood system in Onechanbara Z2 (which engine is shared by this game), where the player must pause to wipe excess blood off their blade at occasional intervals before being able to resume the attack. Her transformed state improves her abilities in all categories, and her lag time between combos is somewhat reduced. Equipment Weapons |-|Tamsoft= |-|Tamsoft (Trans.)= Hair Styles |-|Tamsoft= |-|Tamsoft (Trans.)= Costumes |-|Tamsoft= |-|Tamsoft (Trans.)= Processor Parts Command List |-|Tamsoft= |-|Tamsoft Trans= Musical Themes Audio samples do not work on iPad or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Gallery Tamsoft Blue Sky Robe.PNG|Blue Sky Robe Tamsoft Butterfly Robe.PNG|Butterfly Robe Tamsoft Green Flower Robe.PNG|Green Flower Robe Tamsoft Blue Hair.PNG|Blue Hair Tamsoft 1 Subsword Birth.PNG|Subsword Birth Tamsoft 2 Subsword Festival.PNG|Subsword Festival Tamsoft 3 Subsword Moon.PNG|Subsword Moon Tamsoft 4 Subsword World.PNG|Subsword World TT 1 Subsword Birth.PNG|Subsword Birth TT 2 Subsword Festival.PNG|Subsword Festival TT 3 Subsword Lune.PNG|Subsword Lune TT 4 Subsword World.PNG|Subsword World Videos B+NvZ Sample= |-| Quotes Main article: Tamsoft/Quotes Trivia *Despite being a high schooler, Tamsoft's uniform closer resembles the middle school uniforms. *The cute animal face on her cape bow is that of the monster Baby from the Tamsoft RPG Guardian's Crusade. Navigation Category:Tamsoft Category:MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies Characters